


Creek Smut Shots #1

by orphan_account



Series: Creek Smut Shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig, I swear, M/M, Top Tweek, daddy dom tweek, is that bondage?, little boy sub craig, these boys are REALLY kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What if we just went upstairs Daddy?"





	Creek Smut Shots #1

Tweek and Craig were at one of Token’s Saturday night parties. Currently situated on his living room floor in a circle of other highschool seniors. Everyone was circled around a bottle playing a weird mix of ‘Truth or Dare’, ‘Spin the Bottle’, and ‘Never Have I Ever’. Craig was shitfaced drunk, undeniably so. Craig’s mind felt blurry. He barely registered that he was sitting in someone’s lap. Having a boyfriend taller than you, and with freakishly long legs came with it’s perks. The long legs made for more lap space, and the height made for a more comforting area. His boyfriend was much more sober than he was, Tweek was watching the awkward game. Craig’s closed his already half-lidded bright green eyes before opening them again a few seconds later. He fell against Tweek’s chest softly before snuggling into Tweek’s sweater fabric. He was hit with the smell of shea butter soap and crisp apples. The scent made Craig relax a little more and sink into his grey nasa sweatshirt that already swallowed the boy. He slowly lifted his hands and grabbed the front of Tweek’s sweater, closing his eyes before nuzzling his left cheek into the fabric. He felt a sudden, calming pressure apply to his back. Tweek was now rubbing his hands along Craig’s back, further putting the boy at ease. He was already like putty in Tweek’s arms, but having the added alcohol made him melt like a puddle in Tweek’s hold. A second hand slipped its way to his head and pulled his hat off to run it’s fingers through his hair. He released his weak grasp on Tweek’s sweater to reach up for his hat. Next thing he knew, the soft yarn was in his hand and he lazily shoved it into his pocket. His hands returned to the front of Tweek’s sweater as the caressing hands continued to rub his back and play with his soft hair. Craig pulled himself closer to Tweek, if that was even possible, and lifted his head drowsily to Tweek’s ear. 

“What's going on?” Craig softly whispered.

“Just waiting for our turn on the game,” Tweek responded nuzzling his nose into Craig’s hair before retracting it to grab Craig’s jaw softly and force him to look at him. “You okay? Or do you think we need to go home?”

Craig was not in the right mindset. Craig’s thoughts were all over the place at the moment. His mouth was running already opening before his brain could process what he was saying. “What if we just go upstairs Daddy?” Where the words that were slurred from Craig’s overly wet lips. 

Craig couldn’t control his body, he started rubbing up against Tweek. He shifted so he was centered in Tweek’s lap facing him. He snaked his arms around Tweek’s neck and dragged his boyfriends head down so he could whisper to him. “Please Daddy?” Craig starting kneading at Tweek’s chest. He felt Tweek sigh against his touch. 

"Just a minute baby," Tweek whispered back.

"Okay Daddy," Craig laid against Tweek's sturdy chest again. 

Next thing Craig knew he was being dragged upwards, and Tweek was sitting him on a couch.

"Just stay here for a minute baby, I'm gonna tell Token we are spending the night," But Craig didn't want to wait. Craig grabbed one of Tweeks hands and took two of his fingers into his mouth. Craig was sucking on, and swirling his tongue around the digits in his mouth. After about 4 seconds of sucking, he popped his mouth off of Tweek’s fingers and drowsily looked at him.

“I wanna go upstairs  _ now _ Daddy,” Craig said before placing Tweek’s hand on his cheek.

“Fine, Token will just find us in the morning,” Tweek took his hand back from Craig and grabbed Craig’s waist. “C’mon get up, you wanna go upstairs don’t you?” Tweek tried to encourage.

“Just carry me Daddy. Afterall, your very big and strong,” Craig sprawled himself against Tweek’s front, his left arm around Tweek’s neck and his right hand drawing hearts on Tweek’s left pectoral.

“Fine, don’t cooperate. I’m not taking blame if anyone takes pictures of you like this,” Tweek set both of Craig’s arm at his side and hooked his right arm around Craig’s back, while the left hand went on the underside of Craig’s knees. “Jump up baby,” Tweek gently whispered. Craig of course, complied,and was now being carried bridal style up the stairs. Tweek stopped at the first guest room and carefully opened the door. He walked into the room and set Craig gently on the bed before going and locking the door. “We’re here, what do you want Craig?”

“Hmm,” Craig hummed in affirmation. “You,” Craig made grabby hands at Tweek’s figure across the room.

Tweek turned from facing the door to look at Craig. He leaned his back against the door. “Is that so?” Tweek smirked, starting to tease the drunk boy.

“Yeah,” Craig fumbled with his sweatshirt. Having a hard time getting it off, he gave up and started pulling on the hem of his pants.“C’mon…” Craig whined. 

“Baby. We don’t have any supplies, and I’m not letting you take it raw,” Tweek crossed his arms, still leaning on the door.

“Just put your cock in my mouth Daddy,” Craig groaned rolling onto his side to look at Tweek through sleepy eyes.

“Are you serious right now Craig?’ Tweek furrowed his brows.

“Please~” Craig pouted.

Tweek licked his lips. “Fine, but only since you asked so nicely,” Tweek began to walk over to the whining Craig. Tweek sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped his jeans before tossing them across the room. “C’mere baby,” Tweek patted his lap.

Craig slowly sat up and crawled over to Tweek’s lap before laying his head on it and looking up to Tweek. Tweek shrugged of his sweater and shirt, tossing them across the room, before sliding off Craig’s pants. Craig could feel Tweek’s hard on through the thin layer of the boy’s boxers. Craig lifted his head up and rolled onto his belly. Craig wanted them off. It was as if Tweek read his mind, because the next second Tweek’s boxers were added to the pile of discarded clothes. Craig just stared at Tweek’s half-hard dick before Tweek spoke up.

“C’mon baby, use that pretty mouth of yours,” Tweek purred lowly, running his fingers through the hairs behind Craig’s ear. Craig blushed an intense cherry red, looking Tweek in the eyes before leaning down to take Tweek’s shaft into his mouth. Craig kissed the tip, and swirled his tongue over it. Craig was only able to fit four of the six inches in his mouth until he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Craig started bobbing his head up and down, slowly covering the shaft with his slick saliva. Tweek used his left hand and grabbed Craig’s head by his raven hair before he slid his dick out of his mouth. “Better yet, suck on this first,” Tweek pushed three fingers to Craig’s mouth and watched in satisfaction as Craig obeyed. It was about thirty seconds of sucking til Tweek thought it was good enough and pulled his fingers out of Craig’s mouth with a ‘POP’. He then shoved Craig’s head back onto his dick. “Go ahead and continue baby,” Tweek whispered the command into Craig’s ear. Craig let out a groan before resuming his original task.

As Craig’s mouth was occupied Tweek took his right hand and trailed it down Craig’s back before resting it on the hem of his boxers. Using his thumb to lift is up, he slid his hand into the boy’s underwear and began rubbing Craig’s hole with his index finger. The action caused Craig to let out an involuntary moan around Tweek’s shaft, causing a slight vibration. After he felt Craig was relaxed enough, he slid his index finger in and began slowly dragging it in and out.

"Mmmmmm…" Craig closed his eyes and grabbed Tweek's thighs into tight fists.

After a little while, Tweek's middle finger slid in next to its twin and Tweek started scissoring the digits in and out of Craig.

"Mmmm!~" Craig's small moans started to sound more like whines. Tweek brought his left hand down onto Craig's clothed ass cheek with a loud 'SMACK', Craig let out a matching moan. A third finger was added and all three were buried to the hilt inside Craig.

"You think your ready for me baby?" Tweek softly asked. Tweek was not given a response, Craig was far too blissed for his ears to even work anymore. Craig was a moaning, drooling mess. Tweek fisted Craig's hair again and took his mouth of his dick. Craig tried to pull against Tweek to put his cock back in his mouth, but Tweek kept a strong grip on his hair. 

"Daddy… Why'd y- aaah~" Craig was cut off with a moan due to Tweek curling his fingers inside of Craig. 

"C'mon baby, on your back," Tweek let go of his hold of Craig's hair and watched the boy fall back, fingers still deep in Craig's ass. The small movement of Craig's back hitting the sheets caused Tweeks fingers to graze Craig's prostate.

"Aahn!~" Craig's tongue was hanging partially out of his mouth, drool running down his chin. Tweek used his left hand to take off Craig's boxers. Finally, Tweek moved in front of Craig. He dragged all three fingers in and out together as he used his left hand to push up Craig's sweatshirt a bit, keeping it on but pushing it up enough to expose Craig's pale chest. Craig lifted and spread his legs, Tweek grabbing them and setting them on his shoulders. Tweek brought his fingers out of Craig's hole, a small moan leaving Craig as he did so. 

"How much do you want it baby?" Tweek lined up his dick to Craig's entrance. One hand lightly tracing up and down Craig's right thigh. The other dancing along the divot where thigh met leg on his left side. "Go ahead and tell me kitten,"

"D-Daddy! Please!" Craig begged, trying to wiggle his hips to get Tweek to enter him. Letting out a strangled whine every time the tip caught on his rim. Tweek put a stop to his actions by grabbing his hips and turning him over onto his belly.

"Are you going to answer my question or are we going to leave?" Tweek growled curling over Craig to nibble on his ear lobe, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Nhhn~! D-Daddy please, I need your cock in me now!" Craig begged.

"That's not telling me how bad you need it ," Tweek took Craig's hat from Craig's hoodie pocket and tied his hands together. 

"D-Daddy, I need it really-really bad!" Craig responded. Tweek got up from the bed.

"I'm not convinced," Tweek blatantly stated, picking up his boxers before Craig burst into tears.

"NO!NO-NO! D-DADDY! I need it so bad, you have no idea! I need it so bad I cant even put it into words just please!" Craig started to sob.

"Alright kitten, stop crying," Tweek returned to behind Craig, untied his hands, and flipped him over once more. He started stroking Craig's hair softly trying to calm the boy down a little bit. Tweek grabbed both of Craig's small hands and lightly rubbed his thumbs over Craig's palms. After few seconds, Craig was only letting out sniffles here and there. "Are you gonna be a good boy baby? Only good boys get rewards,"

"I'll be good! I-I'll be good Daddy!" Craig responded, a smile appearing on his face. Tweek returned the smile and began assaulting Craig's neck as he, again, lined up to Craig's hole. After Tweek had given Craig a reasonably sized hickey, he slowly thrusted in. "Aaahmmmnnn~" a sweet moan was pulled from Craig's throat. Craig swore he could have come right then. The feeling of Tweek filling him up always made him feel safe. It wasn't long before Tweek bottomed out. Craig was reduced to moans and deep breaths. Tweek waited until he felt Craig was used to it, before slowly pulling out til only the tip remained inside, and pushing back in to the hilt. "Ahn~!" Craig covered his mouth.

"Awww baby, let me hear your beautiful voice," Tweek pulled Craig's hands away from his mouth and pinned them to the headboard.

"Nggha!~... Ahh!~... Mmmmhn!~" Craig let out whimpering moans. "H-Harder, please Daddy," Craig almost whispered. Tweek heard his wish and began thrusting his hips faster. Craig was jostled due to the speed of Tweek's thrusts. Craig tried his hardest to buck his hips and meet Tweek's thrusts but the sensations were too overwhelming. Tweek sped up again and Craig's eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth open and drool going everywhere. Craig's neglected cock started dribbling precum. Craig started to mumble and whine.

"What is it baby?" Tweek whispered into Craig's ear. Craig's mouth went slack jawed and his half-lidded eyes struggled to stay open. Craig arched his back and his right leg slid off of Tweek's shoulder. Tweek took advantage of this and turned Craig on his side. The new angle made Tweek feel even deeper. Everything stacked onto each other, Tweek hitting his prostate with every thrust, the angle, the feeling of Tweek's lips on his neck, the hand keeping his at bay. There was no warning as Craig's orgasm crashed into him like a freight train. His entire body went limp as Tweek continued to thrust. "Dont worry baby I'm almost there," Tweek whispered reassuringly.

"Ghhhnaaa!~!" Laying his head on the pillow, Craig let a floaty moan out as he felt Tweek fill his insides. After a few seconds of coming down from his climax Tweek pulled out and watched in satisfaction as his cum began to leak out of Craig's hole. He slowly ran his fingers through Craig's hair, putting it back in place.

"You did so good for me,"

"So good for me baby, just like you always are," 

"I'm gonna have to treat you next time, you were such a good boy,"

Tweek's low intimate praise filled the room as he got up to grab his boxers. After he slipped them on, he grabbed Craig's boxers and carefully put him in them. 

"D-Daddy?" Craig softly spoke. Blinking multiple times to try to clear his lust haze.

"Hmm?" Tweek hummed turning to face Craig after putting on his shirt.

"Come snuggle," Craig made his grabby hands again.

"Okay baby," Tweek crawled over Craig, flipping them around so Craig was pressed against his chest.

"I love you so much Daddy," Craig whispered, wrapping his arms around Tweek. 

"I love you too kitten," Where the final words Craig heard before he drifted off to sleep

Bonus Scene:

Tweek didn't sleep however. After he was sure Craig was deep in his slumber, he slowly untangled himself from Craig. He got up, put his pants and sweater back on, and left the room. He walked down the stairs out into the living room. The same group of kids were still playing the same game and everything as was left. Stan leaned over and whispered into Tweek's ear

"What was that about? Craig looked like he couldn't keep his hands off of you,"

"Oh, it's nothing. He was just really drunk, I went up and put him to bed in a guest room. That's all,"

"More like you fucked him into a coma," Cartman chimed in.

"I did nothing of the sorts Cartman," Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Oh everyone heard it. Craig was all like 'Daddy please!' And you were all like 'Hows it feel baby?' You guys are freaks! FREAKS!"

Tweek didn't back down. "At least my sub is a good one. Oh that's right, you dont even have one, you are the sub," Tweek shot before getting up and heading towards the kitchen leaving a mystified Cartman behind.

"WHA- WHAT THE FUCK TWEEK?!?"

Tweek didn't look back, he just kept walking.

  
  



End file.
